


Beginner's Luck

by VenteraVoluica



Series: Wonder Trade [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If The Previous Tag Was Unclear: He's Got Two Dicks, Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Nipple Play, Pokephilia, Sexual Content, Shark Dick, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Verity receives a very special Pokemon from Wonder Trade: a level 100 shiny Garchomp.





	Beginner's Luck

Verity must be having a good run of beginner's luck because instead of the usual garbage Pokemon, the first thing she got when trading one of her freshly-caught Zubat was a level 100 shiny Garchomp. She could hardly believe her luck! Such a strong and rare Pokemon!

She didn't have enough gym badges to train him, but it seemed like the Pokemon would have no trouble doing just what she wanted. Garchomp had barely taken one look at her and already his dual penises were sliding out from the slit on his lower belly. Although he was a dragon type, his sexual organs matched his shark-like appearance.

Since he wasn't a psychic type, Verity wondered how he knew what she was thinking. Or were fully-evolved male Pokemon just horny all the time?

She didn't realize just how obvious her own arousal was until Garchomp leaned down and nuzzled his face against her chest, rubbing his snout over her hardened nipples. Verity gasped as he licked and nibbled at one stiff little bud through the fabric of her shirt while the tip of his claw lightly stroked and prodded at her other nipple.

Then she felt something slim and hard press against the damp fabric between her legs. It took a moment for her brain to catch up and realize that it was his claw stroking her down there. He continued to rub and suckle her nipples through her shirt as he stroked her pussy. Her panties were already almost unbearably damp and her juices were starting to soak through her shorts when Garchomp abruptly stopped his motions.

She whined at the loss, but in the next instant her lover slid his claw under the waistband of her shorts and panties, sliding the clothes down her legs. Once she stepped out them and kicked them away, Garchomp latched his mouth onto the nipple that he hadn't yet sucked and began to give that hardened peak its due attention. Verity felt something cool and hard press up against her pussy. This time he didn't stop at just rubbing her there, he very carefully slid his claw between her folds and inserted it up into her channel. Verity held very still while Garchomp slowly slid his slim hard claw in and out of her, careful not to cut her with its sharp tip, continuing to suckle her nipple the entire time.

After a few more thrusts, he halted his actions and pulled away, standing up straight. As Verity watched, Garchomp raised his claw to his mouth and licked it clean of her feminine juices. Then he picked her up, using the fins on his arms to lift her up so that he wouldn't cut her with his claws by accident. He carefully positioned her so she was straddling him with her thighs placed slightly above the spikes on his legs. He sank the tapered tip of his upper cock into her, then quickly pulled her down to take the full length of it into her.

She could feel his lower cock sliding between her ass cheeks, and that sensation overwhelmed her more than the feeling of the medium-sized dick that was filling up her pussy. She was so slick and his cock was tapered for easy penetration, that she had taken him in easily. Her alarm at the feeling of that second cock sliding between her ass cheeks faded as he began to rock his hips and she realized that he wasn't attempting to push that second dick into her asshole - which she definitely wasn't ready to have penetrated!

Verity was just starting to feel the first tingles of her building orgasm when Garchomp suddenly tensed up and growled, then released a hot burst of come inside her. Thick creamy semen flowed down her thighs as he pulled his spent cock out of her. It laid limply against her belly as he inserted his lower cock into her cream-filled pussy and immediately began to rock his hips once more. This second cock was the same length as the first - not quite long enough to touch her cervix - but less tapered, thicker around the middle and at the base than his upper cock.

As Garchomp pumped his lower cock into her, the upper one left a trail of sticky seed along her stomach and mound. It wasn't long before his upper cock hardened up again and with the added friction of his hard upper dick against her clit, the tension in Verity's core quickly built and her pussy clenched rhythmically around the hard thick cock inside her. Garchomp released another wave of hot gooey semen inside her, again pulling out almost immediately after coming, while small spurts of seed were still dribbling from the tip of his second cock.

At this point, Verity assumed their encounter was over, but Garchomp did not set her down on the floor. In fact, he was lining up the tip of his upper cock with her cream-filled pussy entrance again.

 _How many rounds can he go?_ she wondered in shock. _Does having two dicks that can come independently of each other mean he can keep going on infinitely? But, no, there must be a limit! How much come can he produce in one day?_

As he started to thrust into her, she realized that something was different this time. He felt different, thicker... and she suddenly realized that he was sliding both of his dicks into her at the same time. By pressing them together, the tapered tips of both allowed him to penetrate his partner easily. Already lubricated with her own juices and his two previous releases, she had no trouble taking the full length of both cocks into her. She could feel her inner walls stretch around the combined thickness of those two hot hard dicks.

Garchomp crossed his arms over Verity's back, pressing her upper body tightly against his chest as he hammered into her with hard thrusts at a much faster pace than before. The speed and strength of his humping was almost violent this time, and rather than being alarmed by it, Verity found it exciting. Her body agreed, a second climax building swiftly and crashing over her in waves, her pussy walls clenching and spasming around the pair of hard thick cocks that were pounding inside her. He kept thrusting through the entire duration of her orgasm. Her walls were still fluttering lightly with aftershocks when he gave one last hard thrust and unleashed a hot torrent of come inside her, wave after wave of thick cream flowing from both cocks.

Once he finished spilling his seed inside her, he withdrew his softening cocks and finally let her down to the floor, where she laid on her back with her legs spread, trying to catch her breath as what felt like gallons of warm gooey semen flowed out of her well-fucked hole. She was surprised when Garchomp leaned down and began to lap up the puddle spreading between her legs. Then he licked her thighs clean of their combined fluids, and she was not entirely surprised when she felt his warm tongue invade her pussy, cleaning up the mess he'd made there as well.

She didn't know how long it took him to lap up all the come he'd poured into her, but she had another milder orgasm while he was eating her out and could feel herself beginning to doze off by the time he finally finished.

Garchomp stood up with a happy growl, proudly showing off his two cocks, which were hard and ready for another round.

"Ah, no, go back in your Pokeball!" Verity told him exasperatedly. "If we're gonna do it again, I need a nap first."

**Author's Note:**

> Verity's partner in this one, a shiny Garchomp, was suggested by SsilverStreak.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and requests for Verity's and Violet's future partners are welcome! (Feel free to suggest scenarios as well.)


End file.
